


Yes, You Need Your Coat -- It's Freezing!

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: A quick visit to the shops nearly turns into a wet diaster for poor little Jack!





	Yes, You Need Your Coat -- It's Freezing!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains pee desperatation, diapers, and age play. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> For an anon on my tumblr blog! Had to write it in a little fic, I couldn't resist!

Mark buttoned the last button on Jack's coat. The younger of the two pouting as he did -- hiding behind his scarf. 

"Don' wike big coat. Too itchy."

"Jackie," Mark warned, "it's just until we can get you a new coat this weekend. You don't want a runny nose or sore throat from the cold, do you?"

A short pause and blue eyes met Mark, "...nooo."

"Then it's settled. C'mon, Daddy's wearing his coat too -- we can match!"

Jack giggled as Mark zipped up his dark red coat. A few shades off from his own, the sudden cold weather was a shock to him and Mark. Their windows frozen with a paper thin layer of ice, the signal of autumns short stay and winter's long welcome. 

And of course they forgot to buy heaters.

And of course the cold weather helped Jack slip into his headspace. Be it the playful promise of snow or the excitement of the holidays to come -- Jack's more innocent side peeked out to play. 

Well, not as little as he normally was. Begging Mark to let him wear big boy undies instead of (in his own words) "baby diapees or little boy pull ups!" With a small tantrum and a promise tell Mark when he'd need to go potty, Jack was dressed in his blue and black briefs. 

And so here they were. Bundled up and ready to go. With a gentle tug of his hand and a quick kiss to his cheek, Mark hurried them out of Jack's apartment. Ready to walk down to the local shops for their (much needed) heaters.

//

"Hi birdie! Hi twee! Hi cwoud!"

Mark chuckled as he guided Jack down the sidewalk. The chilly wind making the hair on his neck stand up. The faint fog covering up his glasses made him really wonder why the cold weather had seemed to change over night. Hell, just last week when he was in sunny L.A. it was a sweltering 102. 

But, as long as Jack was happy with the change -- then so was he. 

"Hi birdie...wait, I saided hi to you before!" Jack whined, "giv' other birdies chances!"

Mark couldn't help but giggle at the other man. Yeah, he was definitely happy.

//

"Hmm, appliances for winter," Mark read over the shop's front sign, "let's check in here. Promises it has everything."

"Ewery twing?" Jack perked up, "wike...helicopters?" 

"Well, not exactly. But maybe a toy helicopter."

"wha' 'bout...a pet tiger!"

"Jackie," Mark laughed, "why would they sell a pet tiger? And if they did, why would we buy it? Poor Chica would be scared to death."

"...pet baby tiger?"

Mark ruffled Jack's green bangs. Noticing how red his cheeks and nose were -- reminding him of the way Jack would blush when asking for help with his bottle or with building a tower. 

"Let's hurry and get what we need. I know someone who might want some hot chocolate with mini marshmallows."

Mark didn't even need to turn around to know his baby boy was smiling at the promise. 

The two walked up and down the various isles. Mark stopping to check out whatever heaters they had on sale, what would work the best for their two bedroom apartment, and of course if it's safe to use around pets (he'd honestly cry if Chica were to burn her nose again like last winter). Mark paying little mind to Jack, other than holding his hand.

Which might have been a good idea in Jack's favor. The poor little biting his lip and standing up straight. Fear creeping in his mind as he realized one thing with dread: he need to pee.

Not just any regular pee. He needed to have his morning pee.

Thanks to his tantrum, poor Jack hadn't had a chance to use the bathroom before leaving his safe apartment with Mark. Not feeling it until they were already in the shop. Nonetheless, all the way in the back. 

"Looking for anything?" 

Mark looked up from his search to see a young worker. Smiling softly as they waited for a response, "ah, no thank you. Just looking for a heater for the apartment."

"Oh! Those have been selling fast today. Crazy cold comin' in outta nowhere," the worker laughs, "it was autumn a day ago and now we're in winter."

Mark nodded, getting lost in conversation with the worker. Letting go of Jack's hand as he did. Giving Jack the chance to fold his arms and cross his legs. Whining low as the heavy feeling in his abdomen pained him. Wiggling about like, well, like a potty dance. Foot tapping as he tried to look around for somewhere to focus. 

The fish tanks! No...that just made him think of pouring water. 

The soda machine! Nope...that made him think of how weak his bladder is when drinking soda. 

The video game shelf! Perfect! ...save for the loud drinking fountain next to it. 

"M-Mark?" 

Mark continued on, "I'm only here until New Years Day, but I've always wanted to check out London at Christmas time."

"Mark...?"

"Oh, its crowded but worth it if you're brave enough!"

Jack sniffled, leaking into his black jeans. No. He promised to be a big boy. He promised he wouldn't upset Daddy. He promised!

"Mark?"

Thankfully, he turned around, "Jack?"

"N-need to go." he whispered quietly into his ear. Leaving the worker concerned.

"Oh! Oh, I'm...really sorry to cut this short -- erm..." Mark tried to set down the two boxed heaters he had, the worker taking them from him gently as the two rushed off to the front. Just a few feet away from relief. Just a few feet away from dry pants. Just a few feet...

Jack practically slammed the stall door open as Mark ran in from behind. Jack whining as he jumped foot to foot, hand stuffed in between his legs. Sniffling as he tried to unzip his jeans with his free hand. 

"D-Daddy! Hewp! Gon' have an accident!"

"Jackie, let Daddy do it. Move your hand -- good boy," he sighed as Jack did as he was told. He knew better than to let Jack wear underwear when little. He knew better than to leave him unprotected. And yet, here he is, paying the price for it and trying to help his scared baby boy calm down -- the only thing he /didn't/ want to happen

Mark pulled Jack out of his jeans and aimed for him. Finally letting go, Jack practically melted into Mark's hold. Panting as he cried. Relief flooding his body as he went and went and went. 

With buckled knees and a deep sigh, Jack nodded. Mark tucking him back in and zipping him up before flushing. His poor baby boy's cheeks and face a teary red mess. 

Silence passed between them as they washed and dried their hands. The store's cheery pop music playing just outside the restroom door. 

"Jack?"

No answer.

"Jackie?"

The other perked up. Still in headspace. 

"I'm...sowwy, shoulda listen to Daddy when...when said to wear diapee o-or pull up," He rushed over to hug him. "I didn't wan' make you mad or maked you ha-hate me! Shoulda listened!"

"Oh, Jackie, baby boy, Daddy knows you didn't mean it. And Daddy's not mad at all," he hugged back. Hand running through his hair, "it was a close call. We can't help it if we wait too long to go potty. Daddy's so proud of you for trying your best to be a big boy, okay? And Daddy could never ever hate you, big or little."

Jack nuzzled into the soft material of Mark's coat. 

"I love you, Jackie. You tried, and that's all Daddy ever asked of you."

"...I wuv you too..."

"Now, let's clean up your face and get home. I know these places can be a bit scary for you."

With a nod, Jack allowed Mark to clean him up. 

//

They were both thankful the kind worker helped them check out. Even being sweet enough to give them a discount on their purchase. 

The walk home was surprisingly busy. Different people passed by them on the street. None of them paying any mind as the two held hands. 

"...they didn't have a pet baby tiger. So they don't have everything." Mark spoke up. Cracking a giggle from Jack. 

"They haded fishes."

"The snack or the animal?"

"The animal!" Jack giggled, "you's silly!"

"You're sillier, baby boy."

Jack blushed, holding onto the plastic bag tighter. 

Their return home was the same as always. Chica jumping and nuzzling up against the two as soon as they walked in the door. Mark making Jack stand still as he carefully undressed him out of his coat and scarf. Even making time to diaper his baby boy up -- just so there's no close calls! 

And now here they were. The sky outside their window a light purple hue. The branch outside their window gently hitting the glass as the chilly wind continued to blow. Jack sitting in his footie tiger pajamas in Mark's lap as they sipped on hot chocolate. Enjoying the warmth of their apartment. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Jackie?"

"Wuv you."

"And I love you. Even more than hot chocolate."

Jack gasped, "that a wot! I wuv you more than..." he leaned up to whisper in his ear, "more than Sammy -- but don't twell!"

"I won't! Promise with all my heart."

And there they stayed. Enjoying the warmth inside as the world outside grew colder and colder. Because nothing's better than staying warm with those you love the most. (...and maybe a cup of tasty hot chocolate!)


End file.
